Incoming caller identification, a feature that displays the caller's number for incoming calls to a called customer, allows selective acceptance of certain calls based on the calling number while other calls are either not answered or are routed to a message center. The feature is implemented by transmitting the calling line identification to the called customer landline telephone or cellular telephone in a data message. The data message is displayed by the landline telephone or cellular telephone in a text format for the customer. Because customers typically remember only a few, frequently called telephone numbers, a feature that additionally provides the caller name is substantially more useful to customers in deciding whether to accept a call.
In a call announcement arrangement which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,358, the calling party name is obtained from a database search and a text-to-speech unit generates speech signals, rather than a data message, for transmission to the called landline telephone. The calling party name is spoken at the landline telephone instead of being displayed. For a conventional analog landline telephone, the name is spoken after the called party has answered in response to ringing at the landline telephone but before a connection is completed to the caller.